onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Return/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Bed and Breakfast. August Booth is in his room, fumbling to get out of bed. After a great deal of difficulty and crashing into his dresser, he makes his way to a desk. He picks up the turns dial phone and dials only three numbers into it. ---- August: Hey, you there? (There is a pause as August listens) Good. This is taking too long; we need to accelerate the plan. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Outside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. August is speaking with Henry, hiding behind a bunch of crates. ---- August: It's almost nine.'' (He turns to face Henry)'' You all set? You know what to do? Henry: Operation Cobra is always ready. I just... August: You just what? Henry: I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe. August: (August peers out around the crates before turning back to Henry) Sometimes other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation? Henry: Yeah. Can you? August: (smiling) We're a go. (He pats Henry on the back as he runs across the street, into the pawn shop) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. The bell of the front door rings as Henry walks inside. Mr. Gold emerges from the back room, confused by Henry's appearance. ---- Henry: Hey, Mr. Gold! Mr. Gold: Good morning, Henry. What can I do for you? Henry: I wanna get a gift for Miss Blanchard. Mr. Gold: Oh, I see. Henry: Since... she didn't kill that woman. Mr. Gold: Good thinking. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. August sneaks in through the back door to the back room while Henry and Mr. Gold talk, their word illegible. He closes the door silently and begins wandering around the room. Suddenly, Mr. Gold walks into the room. ---- Mr. Gold: Can I help you? August: (Surprised) Yeah... I'm looking for some maps. I'm a bit of a collector. Mr. Gold: Yes... well, there's maps through in the shop; this is my office. August: I thought this was the entrance.. Mr. Gold: (abruptly) It's not. The shops are in there. (He gestures with his cane through the door to the showroom) (August leaves, and Mr. Gold looks around suspiciously.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Kathryn Nolan is awake and being assessed by Dr. Whale. Whale notices Emma Swan standing outside. ---- Dr. Whale: Emma. Come on in. Look who's awake. Emma: (enters) Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't wanna take a lot of your time, but do you remember what happened? Kathryn: I don't know much. I was in a car accident and (pauses) I remember the airbag going off. (slightly shakes her head) And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark. In some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged? Dr. Whale: (nods) Yeah, we are still trying to flush that out of your system. Kathryn: And then I woke up (pauses) in a field at the edge of town (pauses) and I started walking. That was it. Emma: You saw no one? You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? (Kathryn slightly shakes her head) Cologne? Anything? Kathryn: (shakes her head with more effort) Nothing, no. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since- While I was gone you thought I was dead? Emma: Your DNA matched the heart we found. Dr. Whale: They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results. Kathryn: Why would anyone do this? Emma: I think somebody was trying to frame Mary Margaret. Kathryn: But why? Who would do something like that? (Dr. Whale and Emma exchange a questioning look) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold's shop. ---- Regina: You broke our deal. Mr. Gold: I broke one deal in my life, dear - and it, sadly, wasn't this one. Regina: Kathryn was supposed to die and Mary Margaret was to get the blame. Mr. Gold: Yeah, murder seems so much worse here though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and step on them, can you? You didn't say "kill her". We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic. Regina: The intent was perfectly clear. Mr. Gold: Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless. Regina: Intent is everything. Mr. Gold: Please. Regina: This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test's results were fake. Mr. Gold: Oh, yes. And um, and who put the key in her cell. Regina: It's all gonna lead to me, isn't it? You bastard! This isn't making any sense. You and I - we've been in this together. From the start. Mr. Gold: Oh, have we? Regina: You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here and build all this. Mr. Gold: Yes, it's about time you said "thank you." Regina: Why did you do it? Mr. Gold: Well, you are a smart woman, your Majesty. Figure it out. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A small village. Several children play together. Baelfire plays with a ball. Kicking it against a wall, the ball is knocked into the path of a donkey cart. When Baelfire goes to retrieve it, he trips and scrapes his knee. ---- Donkey Man: Hey. Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road, boy? Baelfire: I'm sorry. I-I... Donkey Man: Hey, I know you. It's fine. It's fine. It was the donkey's fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs? Baelfire: It's alright, no. I should probably just... Rumplestiltskin: What's going on? (Rumplestiltskin appears.) Donkey Man: It's nothing. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. But, he says he's fine! Baelfire: I'm fine, Papa. Really. Rumplestiltskin: Are you sure, Bae? Baelfire: Yes. I'm fine. Rumplestiltskin: Well, I suppose it won't happen again. Baelfire: It won't. Donkey Man: No. No. Rumplestiltskin: What's that? (He points down, and everyone’s attention is drawn to Baelfire’s bloody knee.) Baelfire: It's nothing. Donkey Man: It's nothing. Rumplestiltskin: Don't. Bother. (In a puff of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin magically transforms the man into a snail. Baelfire and the rest of the villagers watch as Rumplestiltskin goes to crush the snail.) Baelfire: No, Papa. No. Please, Papa, don't. No, Papa! Papa! (Rumplestiltskin crushes the snail under his foot. Then he puts an arm around Baelfire and walks away with him.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. David Nolan approaches Kathryn's hospital bed. He goes to kiss her but she wakes up. ---- David: I'm sorry. Kathryn: What are you doing? David: I was trying to kiss you on your forehead. It was meant to be sweet. Kathryn: (laughs) Well thank you. It's good to see you. David: Kathryn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm just so sorry for all of this. Kathryn: David, it's okay. You know what we had... it wasn't it for you. Maybe for both of us. I can't blame you for just being the first one to see it. David: You are uh... kind of amazing. Kathryn: Yeah I am. (laughs) Now go on. Get out of here so I can get some rest. David: I'm going to give you that kiss on the forehead now. Kathryn: Knock yourself out. (David kisses Kathryn on the forehead and exits the room.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. The Blanchard loft. Granny enters Mary Margaret's welcome home party. ---- Granny: Hi! Archie: Hey! How are you? Would you like some? (He hands Granny a drink and takes the tray of food that she brought.) Mary Margaret: (To Emma) All of these people... just to welcome me home? Emma: You've got a lot of friends. Mary Margaret: Didn't feel like that yesterday. (She brings a platter of drinks over to some guests.) Here you go. Guests: Thank you. Henry: (Looking at Mr. Gold. Speaks to August.) How bad was it? August: Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off. Henry: What were you looking for? Did you find it? August: Nope. But I have a feeling it's going to find me. (He gestures towards Mary Margaret.) There she is. Why don't you give her your present? Henry: (Picks up a gift and a card off the table and speaks to Mary Margaret.) Hey, I have something for you. (He hands the card to her.) Mary Margaret: Thank you. (Reading the card aloud) We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan. Henry: It's from the whole class. (He shakes the present.) And I got you a bell. Mary Margaret: Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon. Henry: Okay. Emma: Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty. (Emma opens the apartment door to see David standing outside.) David: Hey. Hey Henry. Leaving already? Henry: Yeah. Gotta get home and do homework. (Emma looks to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret shakes her head.) Emma: (As David starts to enter the apartment) She's kinda tired. I think if you just give it some time. David: I just wanted to- Emma: Hey Henry, why don't you head home with David? Henry: Okay. Emma: (To David) Sorry. David: Okay. (He leaves the party with Henry. Emma closes the door.) Mr. Gold: Hard to let him go, isn't it? Your son. Emma: Yeah. Pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren't talking about, was it you? Mr. Gold: Was what me? Emma: Did you make Kathryn suddenly materialize? 'Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman just to let her go- Mr. Gold: Are you proposing I'm working with Regina or against her? Emma: I don't know. Maybe diagonally. Mr. Gold: Well you keep working on that one. My question's about something else. What do you know about him? (He gestures towards August.) Emma: Goes by August. He's a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma wrapped in stubble. Why? Mr. Gold: He was poking around my shop today. August Wayne Booth, clearly a false name. There's one thing I know about, it's names. Emma: Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter? Mr. Gold: You trust him? Emma: Yeah. A lot more than I trust you. (She walks to over to August and talks to him. Mr. Gold watches them.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire enter their house. Onora cleans up the room. Rumplestiltskin turns to face the maid. ---- Rumplestilskin: Thank you, Onora. You can fetch us supper now, dearie. (Onora leaves Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin alone) Baelfire: You killed that man. Rumplestiltskin: Well, you were hurt. Speaking of which - (sitting down beside his son he starts to heal his son’s wound using magic) Baelfire: (grabs his father’s hand preventing him to proceed) No, I don't won't magic. It's just a scrape. Rumplestiltskin: This will heal it. Baelfire: (walking to a cupboard) So will this. (He takes a first-aid kit) Rumplestiltskin: As you wish. (He prepares to treat Baelfire’s wound) Baelfire: You're different now. You see it, don't you? You hurt people all the time. Rumplestiltskin: I created a truce in the Ogre War, Bae. I walked into the field of battle and I made it stop. I let the children home. Surely, a man who's saved a thousand lives - Baelfire: (interrupting) is done. A man who's saved a thousand lives can be done with it. You can stop doing things. (Rumplestiltskin applies a liquid to Baelfire's wound and Baelfire gasps in pain. Then Rumplestiltskin stands up.) Rumplestiltskin: I can't. I need more power so I can protect you. Baelfire: I wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power. Rumplestiltskin: Well, I can't get rid of it. Baelfire: Have you tried? Rumplestiltskin: Tried? If someone kills me (sitting down he shows Baelfire his dagger]]) with this, then they gain the power. Now you know that, Bae. Is that what you want? Baelfire: That's not what I want. I just think there might be other ways (Onora enters bringing supper) to get rid of the power. Have you looked for - (They notice Onora. Rumplestiltskin sheathes the dagger). Rumplestiltskin: Well, you look for other ways, Bae. But don't get your hopes up. Baelfire: Papa, if I find a way for you to get rid of the power... A way that doesn't kill you or hurt me, would you do it? (Rumplestiltskin serves the stew) Rumplestiltskin: It's not possible. Baelfire: If it was, would you do it? Rumplestiltskin: Are you really that unhappy, Bae? I conjure anything you desire. Name it. What do you want? Baelfire: I want my father. Rumplestiltskin: All I want is your happiness, Bae. If you find a way, I'll do it. (he starts to eat) Baelfire: Good. (He reaches out his hand. Rumplestiltskin takes it and Baelfire smiles) The deal is struck. Rumplestiltskin: Struck. ---- SCENE: Present. Granny's Diner. Emma enters the diner and sits down opposite of Sidney Glass who’s enjoying a coffee. ---- Emma: Hey Sidney. Sidney: Emma: Hey. So, things certainly did work out, didn't they? For your friend? Emma: You told me you could help me with Mary Margaret and I wanted to believe you. But, eventually, there are things that even a blind sheriff (she places a bug on the table between them) cannot ignore. Sidney: Is that a bug? Emma: Oh, for God's sake, Sidney, drop it. You fooled me. You spied on me. And you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you but it must be something huge. Sidney: She's a good mayor. Emma: She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble. There's a DNA trail in the basement of some house out there and I'm gonna find it. And she's going to go away. Sidney: Maybe. But, I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman. Emma: Do you (she casts Sidney a long look) Are you in love with her? Fine. (sighs) Whatever. Here's the thing: Before you know it I'll have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard. You can either help me and help yourself or you can go down with her, too. (Emma exits the diner.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. August Booth drives off with his motorcycle. He’s unaware that Mr. Gold watches him. Mr. Gold decides to follow August in the direction he drives off. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. In the woods some kids playfully practice sword fighting. ---- Rumplestiltskin: Why don't you join in, Bae? I have some business nearby that would bore you. Baelfire: Alright. (Rumplestiltskin walks away and Baelfire approaches the children. As they notice him the children interrupt their play and scatter. Baelfire leans on a tree. Morraine approaches him from behind.) Morraine: Baelfire. Baelfire: Careful, Morraine. You don't wanna be seen with me. I'm dangerous. Morraine: They're just scared of your papa. But I'm not. You won't let him hurt me. I don't think he's so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting. It was like a miracle. Baelfire: Now he's getting worse every day. But he said he'll change back if I find a way. I just don't know where to look. Morraine: Reul Ghorm. Baelfire: What? Morraine: I heard about it when I was in the trenches. The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. The original power. Baelfire: Bigger than papa? Worse than papa? Morraine: Bigger than anything. (A twig breaks.) He's coming back. Good luck to you. (Morraine leaves.) Rumplestiltskin: Your friend didn't want to say hallo? Baelfire: You frighten them. Rumplestiltskin: What is there to be frightened of, Bae? They'll get over that in time. Baelfire: You have strains on your boots. (Blood is visible on Rumplestiltskin’s boots.) Rumplestiltskin: Oh, yes. That. We need a new maid. Baelfire: Gods, no! Rumplestiltskin: She heard us talking about the knife. Baelfire: (shocked) She was mute. She couldn't tell anyone. Rumplestiltskin: (shrugs) Even mutes can draw a picture. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The convent. In the distance August talks to Mother Superior. Mr. Gold is waiting for her as she goes back inside. ---- Mr. Gold: Mother Superior. Good afternoon. Mother Superior: Our rent is paid in full. Mr. Gold: I'm not here about the rent. Mother Superior: Well, good day to you then. (She walks past Mr. Gold) Mr. Gold: Tell me, that man who just left here - who did he say he was? What did he want? Mother Superior: I don't have to tell you that. Mr. Gold: And I don't have to not double your rent. What did he want? Mother Superior: Advice and council. He came to town looking for his father after a long separation and he recently found him. Mr, Gold: Ah. And a happy reunion has already taken place? Mother Superior: No,he hasn't spoken to him yet. Mr. Gold: And why not? Mother Superior: Mhm, it was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them. Mr. Gold: I see. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. In the woods. Baelfire carefully walks up to a tree and sits down. ---- Baelfire: Reul Ghorm? Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to me. (He closes his eyes. The Blue Fairy emerges from the woods. Baelfire opens his eyes again.) Can you help me? Blue Fairy: I can help. Baelfire: How do I know I can trust you? Blue Fairy: Because there's good magic and dark magic. And I'm on the right side. Baelfire: You're a fairy. Blue Fairy: And you are not untouched by magic, are you, child? There's something dark in your life. Baelfire: My father. He's the Dark One. Blue Fairy: I can't make him the man he was before. But I can send him some place where we won't be able to use his powers. Baelfire: Not a jail. I want to be with him. Like it used to be. Blue Fairy: Not a jail, young one, just a place without magic. Baelfire: Magic is everywhere. Blue Fairy: In this world, yes. You see, what ails your father is specific to our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape that wretched curse. Baelfire: Go? We have to leave? Blue Fairy: Yes, it is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown? Baelfire: If it means I'll get my father back, then yes. Blue Fairy: You're a very good son, Baelfire. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that still glows. It's his love for you. Hold out your hand. (She hands him a magic bean.) Baelfire: What is it? Blue Fairy: A magic bean. The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us. (Baelfire examines the bean.) You just use it wisely and follow wherever it leads you. It'll save you both. (The Blue Fairy leaves and Baelfire heads home.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. David approaches Mary Margaret. ---- David: Mary Margaret. (Ignoring him she walks on) Please wait. Look, I'll leave if you want. I just think we need to talk. Mary Margaret: So, talk. David: I need to apologize. Mary Margaret: Yes, you do. Keep going. David: I didn't believe you. I didn't stand with you. Mary Margaret: (finally turning around to face David) You know, I'll never forget that moment. The moment sort of blows you backwards and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you - he isn't there. David: Look at what was going on: your jewelry box. Your fingerprints. Knife in your apartment. Mary Margaret: It was a setup. David: And a really good one. I'm human. I fell for it. I'm sorry but we have to move forward. Mary Margaret: (shakes her head) But we can't. It's like something in this world doesn't want us together. David: Like what? Dark forces? Mary Margaret: Maybe. I don't know. But it's like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don't want, is to have all of those good memories replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you... And I saw you didn't believe me (her voice trails off) David: No. I know. I'm so sorry. Mary Margaret: I know. (sighs) I know. David: I love you. Mary Margaret: And that is what makes it all so sad. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin’s house. Rumplestiltskin is spinning. Baelfire enters. ---- Baelfire: Papa. Papa. (He sits down opposite to his father) I found it. I found a way for things to be like they were. I want you to come with me. I can make things right. Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm? Rumplestiltskin: The Blue Star. The Blue Fairy. Oh, son, please tell me you didn't. Fairy magic doesn't mix well with what I am. Baelfire: You promised. She can help us. To take us to a place without magic. Rumplestiltskin: A place without magic? (standing up) I'd be powerless. Weak. Baelfire: Like everyone else. It wouldn't matter. We'd be happy. Rumplestiltskin: We could be happy here. Baelfire: Father, please. You're getting worse. And you promised. This can work. It can. You made a deal with me. Are you backing out? Rumplestiltskin: No. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Hopper Psychiatry Office. Mr. Gold knocks once and turns to leave. Archie Hopper opens the door. He notices Mr. Gold. '' ---- '''Archie:' Mr. Gold? Are you here for the rent? Mr. Gold: (turning around) Why does everyone ask that? Archie: Oh, because you- Never mind. (taking a step towards Mr. Gold) Would you- Would you like to talk? Mr. Gold: I don't know. Archie: Oh, um, if you like to get something of your chest, please come in. (They enter) ---- SCENE: Present. Storybrooke. Hopper Psychiatry Office. ---- Archie: A son? I- I didn't know you had a son. How old is he? Mr. Gold: Let's start with something easier. Archie: Okay. Um, what do you mean to say that you may have found him? Mr. Gold: Let's just say there's someone acting the way I would expect him to act. Archie: So, you recognize him? Mr. Gold: Maybe. (slightly shaking his head) Perhaps I'm just seeing what I wanna see. I don't know. Archie: Okay. Well, wouldn't he recognize you? Mr. Gold: There was conflict. I'm not sure he's ready for a tear soaked reunion. Archie: So, he sought you out and he's hanging back? Maybe, he's watching to see if he's welcome. Looking for a sign that all is forgiven. Mr. Gold: No, no, no. He's not the one that needs to be... (sighs) I think he might still be very angry. Archie: Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world. Mr. Gold: I think, he might be here to try kill me. Archie: Ah, right. That's- That's not. Mr. Gold: I let him go. I’ve spent my entire life since trying to fix it, and now, he's finally here. And I just don't know what to do. Archie: Be honest. Just tell him what you told me, and ask him for forgiveness. And when you're face-to-face, you'll know what to do. Mr. Gold: Honesty has never been the best color of me. Archie: There's no other way. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. In the woods. Mr. Gold confronts August Booth. ---- Mr. Gold: I know who you are. And I know what you are looking for. August: Well, then, I guess all the lying can stop. (He pauses) Papa. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire walk in the woods ---- Rumplestiltskin: Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this we’re going to? What kind of world is without magic? Baelfire: (showing his father the bean) A better one. (Baelfire throws the bean to the ground. It opens a portal.) Rumplestiltskin: (afraid) Oh my gods, boy. It's like a tornado. (He backs away from the portal.) Baelfire: We have to go through. Rumplestiltskin: No, no. I don't think I can. Baelfire: (urging Rumplestiltskin) We must. It's the only way. (trying to drag his father along.) Rumplestiltskin: No, no, no, no, no. It's a trick. It'll tear us apart. Baelfire: It's not. It'll be okay. I promise. (Baelfire loses his footing, Rumplestiltskin grabs his hand pulling his son up) Papa, we have to go through. What are you doing? Papa, it won't stay open long. Let go. Rumplestiltskin: I can't. I can't. Baelfire: (desperate) Papa, please, it's the only way we can be together. Rumplestiltskin: No, Bae. I can't. Baelfire: Papa, please. Rumplestiltskin: I can't. Baelfire: You coward! You promised. Don't break our deal. Rumplestiltskin: I have to. (He lets go and Baelfire falls through the portal.) Baelfire: Papa! (Rumplestiltskin climbs out of the remaining hole.) Rumplestiltskin: (in realization) Bae? Bae! No, no, no, no, no. No, no, Bae. I'm sorry, Bae! (He kneels down and desperately begins searching for Baelfire) I want to come with you! I want to come with you, Bae! I want to come with you! Bae! Bae! Bae! ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Somewhere in the woods. His back turned to Mr. Gold August stands a few yards away. ---- Mr. Gold: You were right, Bae. You were always right. I was a coward and I never should have let you go. I know, it's little consolation but I just want you to know that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time in space in every waking moment (Mr. Gold's voice breaks) I’ve been looking for you. And now that I’ve finally found you... I know I can't make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do, (slowly Mr. Gold approaches August) is to ask you to do what you've always done. And that's to be the bigger man... And forgive me. (crying) I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry, Bae. (Finally, August turns around and hugs Mr. Gold.) Oh, my boy. My beautiful boy. Can you truly, truly forgive me? August: I forgive you, Papa. (After a moment Mr. Gold steps back.) Mr. Gold: You were looking for the knife. August: I thought, if you still had it, it would mean that you hadn't changed. Mr. Gold: Well, let's go and find it and see. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Elsewhere in the woods. August digs up the dagger. ---- Mr. Gold: I buried it here shortly after Emma came to town. Things were changing. Didn't want to take the chance of Regina finding it. August: Of course. Mr. Gold: (kneels down) It should be right about here, son. Here. Look. (The dagger is wrapped in a cloth. Mr. Gold hands the dagger to August.) I want you to take it. Destroy it, the way I know you always wanted to. I found you, and I don't need it anymore. I chose it once. Now, I choose you. August: (carefully examining the dagger) It's remarkable. (Mr. Gold nods. August points the dagger’s blade at Mr. Gold.) By the power of the darkness I command thee, Dark One. Mr. Gold: (looking at August in disbelief) You're trying to control me? August: (angry) I command thee, Dark One. Mr. Gold: (calm) You're not my son. You're not Baelfire. August: Papa, why would you say that? I'm just trying to use your power to help us. Mr Gold: (angry) Enough! It's over, Booth. Or whoever you are. My son would never try to use me. And he would know, that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world, because there is no magic in this world. He didn't want me (Mr. Gold grabs August wrist and wrestles the dagger from his hands) dabbling. August: So, why bury a useless knife? Mr. Gold: (taking a look at his dagger) Oh, I wouldn't say it was useless. It still cuts through flesh rather nicely. It's about time you start answering some questions, sunshine. Why the theatrics? Why didn't you just come to me? August: I needed you to work for it. I needed you to want it so bad, you would ignore what your eyes were seeing. Do I even look like him at all? Mr. Gold: How did you know about this knife? August: I hear things. Mr. Gold: (circling August who retreats.) No one here knows about this knife. August: (retreating) No one here remembers. Mr. Gold: And yet you do. You're from there, aren't you? From my world? August: The fact that you're asking the question means you know the answer. Mr. Gold: (takes a deep breath) Now, that's that settled- (Mr. Gold lunges at August, pinning him against the tree behind him. He holds the dagger to his throat.) How about my other question? Who told you about me and the knife? August: A little fairy. Mr. Gold: Why did you want it? If you know who I am, then you know who I am. The chances of you surviving this little encounter are pretty slim. So, why take the risk? August: Because I'll die anyway. Mr. Gold: What? August: I'm sick. I'm sick and I need magic. I was going to get the saviour to believe. But that woman (chuckles) I don't think I'm going to make it long enough to see that happen. Mr. Gold: She trusts you. It might be enough. Try again. (Mr. Gold shrugs and removes the dagger) August: You're gonna let me live? Mr. Gold: You're gonna die either way. This way at least I might get something out of it. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Alone, Rumplestiltskin stands in the woods. ---- Rumplestiltskin: Reul Ghorm! Show yourself! (The Blue Fairy emerges from the woods.) How do I follow him? Blue Fairy: You had the way you didn't take it. And there are no more magic beans. Rumplestiltskin: That's a lie. Blue Fairy: We don't do that. Rumplestiltskin: A lie. Blue Fairy: You'll never make it to that world. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, I'll find a way. There must be other paths. A realm jumper? Blue Fairy: (shakes her head) No. Rumplestiltskin: A time turner? Blue Fairy: (shakes her head) No. Rumplestiltskin: A mage? Blue Fairy: There is no- Rumplestiltskin: (interrupting her) A curse? Blue Fairy: (hesitating a moment) No. Rumplestiltskin: (triumphantly) Ah, so it is a curse. Blue Fairy: Of course you would think of a curse instead of a blessing. Your magic is limited by its own rotten core, Rumplestiltskin. Anyway, it can't be done. Not without a great price. Rumplestiltskin: I’ve already paid a great price. Blue Fairy: So, you'd be willing to sacrifice this world for the next? Because that's how great the price is. Rumplestiltskin: Well, what do you think? Blue Fairy: Well, then I'll comfort myself knowing that such a curse is beyond your abilities. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, for now. But I’ve got all the time in the world. I will do nothing else, I will love nothing else. I will find a way. You took my son, but I will get him back. Blue Fairy: I didn't take your son. Rumplestiltskin: (angry) You took my son, but I will get him back! Blue Fairy: You drove him away. (Rumplestiltskin attacks her with his dagger but the Blue Fairy fends him off. She disappears.) Rumplestiltskin: I will find him! I will find him! I will find him! ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Sheriff’s office. Regina awaits Emma. ---- Regina: Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened. Emma: I'll hang on every word you say. Regina: Sidney, you can come in now. (Sidney Glass enters.) Tell her what you told me. Sidney: (quickly he glances at Regina) It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results. Regina: And the other thing? Sidney: I (pauses) borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and (pauses) planted the knife in your apartment. Regina: My keys. Can't help to feel personally violated by that part. Emma: I am supposed to believe you did this for why now? Sidney: I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero. Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and (pauses again) I don't know. It sounds crazy now. Emma: I don't know about crazy. But false, yes. False as hell. Sidney: I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her. Regina: The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn't been himself for a while. Emma: Yeah. It's like his words aren't his at all. Regina: Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore. Emma: (angry) A word in the hallway, please. (Before Regina follows Emma she locks eyes with Sidney and slightly shakes her head.) Well, that's the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard. Regina: I'm pretty sure that's not true. Emma: That poor man. I know, you're behind all this. I understand that you own the game, and you've set the boards so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. (taking a step towards Regina) I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about is my kid. And you are going to leave him alone. Regina: Am I? Emma: Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love. And now... I'm going to take away someone you love. I am taking back my son. ---- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts